Sweet Deception
by SpIkEs AnGeL1
Summary: Buffy Summers and Spike Giles have been enemies since Junior High. Entering their senior year at high school their parents start dating. They have to join forces to split them up. Quality time can kill and rivalry is the sweetest seduction.R later. BS
1. Default Chapter

Sweet Deception  
  
A/N: Hey. This is my new story! Hope everyone likes it!  
  
Disclaimer: So Joss, my tempers wearing thin. I tried asking, begging, screaming, bribing, and even kidnapping for Spike. But nooo, that doesn't please Mr. Whedon! well thats it... I'm going to have to use my ultimate power. *pulls out necklace* You are getting sleepy....very sleepy.... when you wake up i will own Spike. Haha, I warned you! Until then, don't own squat.  
  
Rating: Pg13 but will be R later.  
  
Summary: Buffy Summers and Spike Giles have been enemies since Junior High. Entering senior year at high school, their parents start dating. What happens when they have to join forces to split them up? Quality time can kill and rivalry is the sweetest seduction. B/S  
  
__________________________  
  
Prologue  
  
-*Sunnydale Junior High*-  
- 4 years ago-  
  
" Eilzabeth! Wait up!" Willow called as she ran through the herds of kids that surrounded the halls. Elizabeth giggled as she watched her best friend wiggle through a bunch of boys before making her way to the waiting brunette.  
  
"Hey Wills. Whats up?" Elizabeth asked cheerily, sticking a lollipop in her mouth.  
  
"Nothing much. Xander got his hand stuck in the candy machine." The spunky red-head informed, laughing with her friend.  
  
"Again?"  
  
"Yup." Willow sighed, popping the 'p'.  
  
" Ooh! We have art next." The brunette said as they entered said artroom.  
  
Elizabeth took her seat next to Willow and Cordelia at the very back of the room at their usual table.  
  
As the kids were gathering their art supplies, the teacher called them to a halt.  
  
"Children, take your seats. I have an announcement to make." Ms. Calendar cooed through the busy room. All the kids took their seats and stared intently infront of the room. " It seems we have a new student here. William Giles."  
  
Ms. Calendar side-stepped the room, and sure enough there was a little boy hiding shyly in the vacated spot. " William, why don't you tell us a little about yourself?"  
  
"Um.. I-I moved here from England a few weeks ago. My da' got a job at the local museum and my mum's a nurse. I like to read....and write poetry." The boy said.  
  
A few snickers and giggles could be heard about the room as they watched the brunnette little boy.  
  
Elizabeth rested her eyes on the boy and gave him a warming smile before her friends saw. The boy smiled back for a minute before resting his gaze back on his scuffed up sneakers.  
  
He had ruffy dirty blonde hair, and blue eyes that were practically covered by his wide frammed glasses. The boy was dressed in brown pants, obviously far too big for him, and a tan shirt. The baggy clothing gave a good indication of how scrawny the boy really was.  
  
" I thought they banned geeks this year!" A classmate called out, erupting laughter from everyone. Except Elizabeth. When her friends looked at her, she immediately began to let out a fake laugh as well.  
  
"Riley!" Ms. Calendar warned in a stern voice. The brunnette boy's smile faded and looked down at his desk embarrassed. The teacher put on a smile, turning back to William. "William, why don't you have a seat next to Billy?"  
  
Billy raised his hand and William sauntered over to him.  
  
"What a nerd!" Cordelia whispered to her table.  
  
" Did you see his clothes?!" Harmony shreaked.  
  
" Ew." Cordelia shuddered. "Lizzy, did you see him smile at you? How lame." She giggled.  
  
Elizabeth twirled with her pig-tails before speaking.  
  
"Yeah, I saw. Total dork." Elizabeth forced out a laugh, turning back to her artwork to hide her pained frown.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Elizabeth plopped her cafeteria hamburger down on the table before taking a seat.  
  
"Hey Elizabeth." Riley greeted with a smile.  
  
"Hey." She greeted her friend. She glanced around at the normal faces of her lunch table.  
  
Herself, Willow, Cordelia, Harmony, Anya, Xander, Riley, Parker, and Oz. A.ka.- the popular crowd.  
  
" I have William in my advanced math class. He's pretty smart." Willow said.  
  
"Who?" Cordelia asked, puzzled.  
  
"William, the new kid." Willow said. Cordelia rolled her eyes.  
  
" Oh. I don't have time to catergorize them by names. There's too many geeks in this school anyhow." She grumbled, taking a bite of her salad.  
  
" Yeah, in gym class he wouldn't even play football! Something about it not being 'real football.' Like dude, you're in America now." Riley laughed, exchanging a high five with Parker.  
  
As if on cue, William appeared in front of the table holding his lunch tray. Elizabeth looked up and a shock of fear flashed through her eyes.  
  
'No, no, no! Go away. They'll make fun of you!' Elizabeth tried to send a message to him.  
  
"Speaking of....." Harmony drew out with a fony smile.  
  
" H-h-hi." William said shyly.  
  
Elizabeth shut her eyes and put her head on the table. 'Fool.'  
  
" B-b-bye." Cordelia mocked.  
  
" Umm... I believe the losers sit over there." Parker said as the whole table burst out in a fit of giggles.  
  
"Lizzy, is he like stalking you or something? Do you know him?" Anya asked.  
  
" Umm...I-uh..." Elizabeth glanced up at the hurt looking boy, then back down at her hamburger. "No, I never seen this nerd before in my life."  
  
She couldn't bring herself to look into his heart broken eyes, so she kept her gaze on the disgusting tray infront of her.  
  
William dropped his tray on the spot, and in an instant ran out of the cafeteria doors.  
  
"Good one, Lizzy!" Harmony said. Elizabeth stood up immediately.  
  
"Where you goin'?" Willow asked, concerned.  
  
" I'm not hungry anymore." She said before rushing out of the cafeteria as well.  
  
________________  
  
TBC....  
  
A/N2: Okay, I know- shortness! Sorry, but its just the prologue and I had to get everyone aware of this situation. This scene is somewhat crutcial to the storyline. I had to make everyone get a feel for the characters and as Elizabeth's 'reputation'. As for the names, don't worry, next chapter it will all change. And I will explain how that came to be later on.  
  
Next chapter- Flash forward to present day high school. Enter 'Spike' and 'Buffy.' And it all begins.....  
  
Keep reading!....  
  
The next chapter should be up since this was so short!  
  
Please Review!! 


	2. My World

My World  
  
A/N: Okay, decided to post the first chapter along with the prologue to give you guys a little more to read. Hope ya like! Don't forget to review!  
  
Disclaimer: Stop it! Please! Stop! I'll do anything you want....just stop! I can't stand the torture! Joss smiles at me, 'Say you don't own Spike!' Never! *Tickles my feet again*. Ahhh! No! Fine, fine! I don't own anything!  
  
Rating: Pg13- R later on.  
  
Summary: Buffy Summers and Spike Giles have been enemies since Junior High. Entering their senior year at high school, their parents start dating. What happens when they have to join forces to split them up? Quality time can kill and rivalry is the sweetest seduction. B/S  
  
____________________  
  
"Ugh. Another year at this hell hole." Cordelia grumbled as she walked up to her friends waiting infront of the building.  
  
"I know. They should pay us just to step foot in this place." Harmony added, snapping her bubble gum.  
  
"I don't know. I think its kind of exciting.....seniors and all." Willow said.  
  
"Whatever." Cordelia answered, rolling her eyes at her friend.  
  
"Where's Buffy? I can't stand out in the sun all day waiting for her." Anya sighed.  
  
"Ooh! There she is!" Willow chirped up spotting her best friend. "Buffy! Over here!"  
  
Buffy smiled and waved to her friends, making her way to the group. She lifted her sunglasses on top of her head, letting her sparkling green eyes shimmer in the sunlight. She absently twirled on a piece of her honey golden locks while walking.  
  
She had changed quite dramatically over the years actually. Besides the change of name, she had bleached her hair color to a rich blonde instead of brunette, not that she would ever admit it. She went from jeans and tees to the most fashionable clothing, and ditched her glasses for stunning contacts.  
  
Sometimes she would question herself on why she had changed so much over the past few years.  
  
Was she happy? Maybe. Was she popular? Oh yeah.  
  
"Hey all." Buffy greeted as she plopped down next to Willow.  
  
"Finally decided to show up after all." Cordelia sighed for a moment but it turned instantly into a wide smile. "Practice after school for the game. Be there?"  
  
"Of course." Buffy answered dryly. She turned to the red head. "Are you coming?" Buffy pouted.  
  
" Well..... I don't know. Football games aren't really my thing." Willow scrunched up her nose.  
  
"Oh, come on Wills. It'll be fun. And maybe the team will actually win this time." Buffy cheered.  
  
Cordy snorted.  
  
"Don't hold your breath."  
  
"Well as long as I get to watch Xander run around and get dirty, then I'm all for it." Anya shrugged, applying another layer of lip gloss to her lips.  
  
"TMI Anya." Cordelia shuddered.  
  
"Oz will be there." Buffy pressed.  
  
" Fine." Willow mumbled after a dramatic sigh.  
  
Buffy beamed and hugged her friend tightly. "Thanks!"  
  
" Okay, since we solved that... I say we get our asses to class. Wouldn't want a visit with dear ole' Principal Snyder yet, do we?" Cordelia sarcastically asked, picking up her things.  
  
"Ugh. No." Buffy cringed at the name. "I swear he's got it out for me." Buffy said standing as well.  
  
" Face it, he's out for all of us. Like a little, annoying, detention Nazi." Harmony sighed.  
  
"Gotta book, me and Will have History now. See you at lunch!" Buffy shouted as she made her way down the hallway with the red head clung to her arm.  
  
The two girls entered the classroom and sat a way towards the back..... much to Willow's dismay. She was always the brainiac of the group.  
  
"So... how was the dad visit?" Willow asked biting her tongue as she watched Buffy's face falter at the mention of her father.  
  
"Good. Kind of a tradition. Post school week long stay at dads in L.A." Buffy sighed. " Shopping was a plus, but I didn't talk to him much. Always at work. And then theres the inevitable 'remember its not your fault me and your mom split up' speech, followed by the 'we love you both very dearly' crap."  
  
"Ouch." Willow hesitated. "Sorry, I know its rough. My parents got a divorce too. At least you get to see your father." Willow comforted.  
  
"Its not a divorce. Just... a trial seperation is all. They'll get back together, you wait and see." Buffy opposed.  
  
Sighing, Willow turned her head to the front of the room, mumbling a slight 'sure they will.'  
  
~*~  
  
"That.Was.Hell." Buffy spoke slowly, eyes wide as she walked out of the classroom with her friend.  
  
"It wasn't that bad." Willow said.  
  
" Sure, not for you. But me- it classifies as a big problem." Buffy said. "Its just my luck I get the teacher from hell. I mean, who really needs to know dates, and battles, and wars, the Constitution, and what shaped our world anyhow?"  
  
"Don't worry. I'll prep you for the test next week." Willow supported with a shoulder squeeze.  
  
" Did I ever tell you how lucky I am that you're my friend? Cause... you working with me. Miracle worker." Buffy said.  
  
"You'll do fine." He friend persisted. "I have computers next so I'll see you later."  
  
Buffy pouted. "You're leaving me?...." She whined. Willow rolled her eyes.  
  
" You'll be fine." And with that, she was gone.  
  
Buffy sighed and started down the hallway by herself.  
  
She was too busy winking and smiling to everyone to notice a strong form coming her way until it smacked right into her, spilling her books all over the floor.  
  
Buffy glanced down to where her books had fallen at her feet and noticed the familiar black boots infront of her chunky heels. She growled silently as her eyes travelled dangerously up to the bleach blonde's face to meet an annoying, cocky grin.  
  
" Rude much?!" Buffy snapped, her eyes narrowing into two green slits.  
  
" Nice to see you too luv." Spike rolled his eyes.  
  
" Ya know I'de say the same... except I don't want to see you and its not nice." Buffy growled picking off a piece of imaginary lint.  
  
" Break a nail did you barbie? My deepest apologies." Spike scoffed bringing a hand to his chest dramatically.  
  
" Ya know, that sarcasm never gets old..... until now." Buffy smirked, picking up her books and side- stepping the blonde.  
  
" Eh! Was trying to be decent 'ere." Spike called after her.  
  
" Except you aren't decent!" Buffy called over her shoulder. She smiled at herself when she heard his low growl come from his chest behind her.  
  
~*~  
  
"So I told her it was a complete rip-off! I mean off the hanger designer. Who does she think she is?" Harmony complained to her lunch table.  
  
They all turned the heads toward the blonde as she slumped in her seat and banged her head repeatedly on the table.  
  
"Er....Buffy? Something wrong?" Willow asked.  
  
Buffy lifted her head up wearily to stare at her friends. "Come to find out that I have Algebra with wonder boy. Worst off- we sit next to each other!" Buffy slammed her head back on the table.  
  
All the girls shared a cheekey grin at the blonde's actions, slightly bemused by the whole situation.  
  
"You and Spike? Same class? Next to each other?" Harmony asked increduously.  
  
" Doesn't the teacher know thats hell waiting to happen?" Cordy giggled.  
  
With a nod of her head Buffy confirmed the comment.  
  
" Maybe its a good thing." Willow said. At everyone's dumb-founded stares she continued. "I-I mean... well, you two haven't had the best friendship-"  
  
"Best?! Friendship?! Wills! We despise each other!" Buffy protested.  
  
" Hell, they're plotting each others deaths!" Cordy added.  
  
" Well....okay, yeah. But I'm just saying, maybe you and him will learn to work it all out."  
  
" Work it all out?!" Buffy shouted. "We have hated each other for 4 years! Sworn enemies don't sit down and talk about the weather, nor have a spot of tea." Buffy said sarcastically. "I mean... just look at him!"  
  
They all followed the girls disgusted face to the other side of the cafeteria.  
  
'Spike', as he is now known for, was sitting on a table surrounded by his gothic friends: Drusilla, Faith, and Devon- also known as the school freaks.  
  
Each of them dressed in black and leather, having one piercing or another. They smoked, drinked, and partied. Not to mention their 'holier than thou' attitude they each beheld.  
  
" Good point." Willow said.  
  
" Ew. Whats with his clothes?" Buffy shuddered.  
  
" And that hair-!" Harmony cringed.  
  
" I so know. I mean, whats up with the whole 'Billy Idol' look? The eighties are so dead." Cordelia added.  
  
" Well, except for the Madonna thing. Cause she's like.... the Queen of Cool. So she has a right of privelage." Harmony said.  
  
" I don't know. I kind of like it." Anya spoke up suddenly. All four heads whipped toward her. "Well the whole bad ass thing is very sexy. And the hair works for him. "  
  
" Bleach much?!" Buffy snapped.  
  
" Plus, I bet it gets all spiked up in bed." Anya sighed. "And what a delicious body." She unconsciously licked her lips.  
  
"Anya-" Cordelia started.  
  
Anya rolled her eyes.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I know. Too much information."  
  
~*~  
  
Honestly, Buffy didn't even know why she bothered.  
  
Okay, being a cheerleader was kind of fun. And with everyone looking up to you, its a pretty sweet deal. However, if your team doesn't score a single point all season.... then you kind of wonder why you even bother getting everyone worked up, jumping and cheering around.  
  
"Ready girls? Okay!" Cordelia, the Captain of the squad cheered.  
  
"You might be good at basketball, you might be good at track! But when it comes to football, you might as well step back!" The squad cheered.  
  
Okay, what was the point of even *pretending* to still have hope of winning when the score is 0 to 21? Buffy did not know. But still she managed to do a toe- touch and end up in a split.  
  
The cheerleaders cringed as the opposing team knocked into Xander, sending him into a dog pile.  
  
"Thats gotta hurt." Buffy stated.  
  
"Ooh! Xander! Come on, get up!" Anya cheered, biting her lip nervously.  
  
He got up and waved to the worried girls. Riley came up patting Xander on the back in the field. Unfortunately, neither guys saw the incoming pass Parker threw to them until it hit Riley square in the face.  
  
"Ow. That's gonna' leave a mark." Cordelia said.  
  
If not bad enough, the other team was rolling on the grass laughing.  
  
All the cheerleaders looked at each other and shrugged. *They* might as well put on a good show for the crowd. The girls turned to the tons of people sitting in the stands.  
  
"Step to the back, Get out of our way, We are the Wild Cats, and we'll blow you away! Whoo!! Go WildCats!" They screamed in unison.  
  
Buffy nearly choked as she saw four black clad figures coming down to the bleachers. Spike and his pals never came to games. And when they did- all hell was about to break loose.  
  
"Cordy, they're here!" Buffy mumbled nervously to the brunette. Cordelia looked and shook her head.  
  
"Okay, just calm down. Keep it cool. They won't try anything." Cordy assured. "Alright, squad! Two, four, six, eight!"  
  
"Take it to the top! No, we will never stop! We're the hottest thing around, were the baddest thing in town! So watch out for this team cause we are following our dream! Take it- take it- take it to the top! We can't- we can't- we just can't be stopped!" The ladies cheered.  
  
Spike, Faith, Devon, and Drusilla walked infront of the peppy girls, exchanging dirty glares.  
  
"Baddest team indeed." Spike chuckled as they tackled Parker in the field. "And another one bites the dust."  
  
" What are you doing here anyway? Then again, the suns down so I guess you're safe." Harmony spat.  
  
"Well, we just wanted to pay our respects. Ya know, team spirit and all that rot." Spike scoffed.  
  
"Really?" Buffy asked unbelievably, crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
" No." Spike laughed." We just all like a good laugh." He smirked.  
  
" Listen here bleach boy, get you and your friends' freakish asses out of here!" Buffy started.  
  
" Or you'll what? Cheer us to death?" Devon added.  
  
" No guys! Don't tease- they have *gasp* pom-poms!" Faith laughed.  
  
" Come on Spikey, lets just go." Drusilla cooed latched onto his arm.  
  
" Yes please, Spikey." Cordelia laughed.  
  
" 'Lright, pet. Let's go." Spike said dragging Drusilla away after one more glance at Buffy.  
  
~*~  
  
"Mom! I'm home!" Buffy shouted as she closed the door behind her. She took off her coat and plopped her bag down on the hardwood floors.  
  
She sauntered into the kitchen and watched as her mom entered from the back door.  
  
"Umm...mom? Watcha' doing?" Buffy asked pulling up a stool.  
  
Joyce whipped around and chuckled nervously to her daughter.  
  
" Buffy! Honey, your home."  
  
"Could say the same for you. Where have you been?" Buffy asked walking over to the fridge.  
  
" Oh, ya know, just at the gallery." Joyce said getting two spoons to join Buffy in eating her carton of ice cream,  
  
"This late, huh?" Buffy shrugged.  
  
" Well we got a new shipment in at the last minute, so I stayed and helped unpack." Joyce said.  
  
" Oh." Buffy said taking a spoonful in her mouth.  
  
"How was the game?" Joyce asked.  
  
" Oh you know, we ate dirt. Literally for some of the guys." Buffy chuckled.  
  
" Maybe next time." Her mother supported. "Well, I'm beat. I think I'll hit the sack."  
  
"But mom- its only 10." Buffy complained. Her mother never went to bed this early.  
  
" Rough night, baby." Joyce kissed her forehead lightly before walking over to the stairs. "Goodnight!"  
  
"Yeah, night." Buffy whispered to herself, giving the spot her mother had just been a quizzical look.  
  
_______________  
  
TBC......  
  
A/N2: Long chapter, I know! They won't all be this long, unless you guys say otherwise. So I hope I made up for the Prologue. Tell me what you think! Love it? Like it? Hate it? Delete it?  
  
Please Review!! 


	3. Mystery

Mystery  
  
A/N: Hey. Thanks for the reviews! You guys rock!  
  
Oh and to tinkerbell42- the only flashback I needed to really show was the prologue one. And for everything you mentioned in your review will come in time. The way I have my outline set up and the way the story will will go, I have everything planned out for later. Don't worry, it will all come lol. Oh and for their thoughts will come through a bit, but I'm saving most of them for when the 'plan' actually takes place and they spend time together. Thanks for your review! Just wanted to clarify that lol.  
  
Disclaimer- If I really owned anything then I wouldn't be spending my time typing all my fantasies down, would I? And I wouldn't have ended the greatest show ever, with the hottest guy ever. Spike....*drool*.  
  
Rating: Pg13 for now... will be R later.  
  
Summary: Buffy Summers and Spike Giles have been enemies since Junior High. Entering their senior year at high school their parents start dating.They have to join forces to split them up. Quality time can kill and rivalry is the sweetest seduction. Temptation and passion over rides plans. B/S  
  
__________________  
  
" Mom!" Buffy yelled pounding on her mother's door with her fists again. She sighed deeply before checking the clock on the wall.  
  
'Great. I'm going to be late. Just perfect.'  
  
"Mom! I need a ride to school!" Buffy shouted in exhaustion. Okay, that was it. Buffy kneeled down in the hallway infront of Joyce's door, fishing in her pocket for the right tool for the job.  
  
"Aha!" She beamed in triumph as she clutched the wire bobby-pin in her hands. Putting her ear against the door, she slid the pin in and turned it masterfully, waiting for the successful click.  
  
As she heard the little noise, she slid the pin back into her hair. She always kept one handy in cases like these. She spent enough time sneaking out of her room to realize she had locked herself out of it, to pick up the skill to get back in.  
  
But the thing that most concerned her was why her mother had locked her door. She never did that, unless she was hiding Buffy's birthday presents, which she most of the time found.  
  
Buffy walked into her room, but not finding her mother anywhere. She knitted her brows in confusion, and sauntered over to her bed where a book laid on it.  
  
Huh, go figure. Her mother was actually reading an actual book for once instead of those cheesey super market romance novels she likes so much. Flipping open the book she saw a very scriptive 'R.G' written in the cover.  
  
"R.G?" Buffy asked aloud. "What the hell....?"  
  
Buffy put the book down in its original place and ran downstairs to the kitchen. The phone rang as soon as she stepped into the white tile room.  
  
"Mom?" Buffy asked immediately. Her frown deepened as she recognized the voice on the other end of the line. "Oh...hey Riley." A pause. "Yeah, actually I do need a ride. Thanks." Another pause. "Okay, bye." Buffy said, cutting the call.  
  
Buffy was about to exit the room when a small white piece of paper lying on the countertop caught her eye. She walked over to it and read:  
  
Dear Buffy,  
  
I know I didn't wake you, but it was early and I needed to get to the gallery. Have a great day! See you soon. Might be back late.  
  
Love, Mom.  
  
'Gallery?! At five in the morning? Things around here are starting to get a whole lot weirder...'  
  
~*~  
  
"Thanks again for giving me a lift Riley. I really appreciate it. Last minute and all." Buffy gave him a kind smile. He turned his attention away from the road and glanced at her.  
  
"It's no problem Buffy." Riley said, letting his eyes flicker over to her once more. "Anytime."  
  
"Okay...." Buffy replied, starting to feel a bit uneasy. She just chalked it up to not getting enough sleep last night. "So um... great game last night."  
  
At this, Riley turned his attention fully on her, looking a little posessed.  
  
"Oh I know! We almost beat Cambridge! But I think if we move Harris to Parker's position, then we can get a decent touchdown once. And I got this play where the quarterback calls....." Buffy zoned out about this time.  
  
'Note to self- don't ever ask Riley about sports again.'  
  
"So what do you think?" Riley suddenly asked. She blinked and turned to him.  
  
"Uh...umm.. I...." Buffy mumbled trying to figure out what the hell he just asked her. "Sounds good." Buffy finally said with a false smile.  
  
'Check. When in doubt, always agree.'  
  
"Alright. Cool." Riley beamed and turned his attention back on the road.  
  
'What did I just agree to?!' Her mind screamed at her.  
  
Suddenly, the car came to an immediate stop in the middle of the road. Buffy flung forward in her seat and smacked her head on the dashboard slightly.  
  
"Ow!! Riley! What the-" Buffy screamed as she leaned back in her seat, clutching her head. She stopped mid-sentence when she realized a black Desoto had cut infront of them. Buffy grimaced, the only person who drove that piece of junk was one person. Spike.  
  
" What the fuck is that punk thinking?!" Riley shouted and beeped the horn at him. Riley took a deep breath and tuned to Buffy. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?" He asked sincerely.  
  
Buffy put her hand off of her forehead. "No, not at all." She lied, wishing this headache would stop.  
  
"You sure? Cause if he got you hurt...."  
  
"No, no. I'm fine. Really." Buffy said with a nod. He seemed to buy this because after a minute Riley started the car back up and sped down the road.  
  
~*~  
  
"Oh my goddess, are you okay?!" Willow asked in concern as she saw Buffy holding her head.  
  
"Yeah. Fine."Buffy squinted at the redhead. "Willow that you?"  
  
"Yes, its me! Buffy, what happened?" Willow asked as she sat beside her friend on the bench.  
  
" Had a little accident with Captain Peroxide." Buffy grumbled.  
  
"He hit you?!" Willow screamed in disbelief, gaining a few stares from some people around.  
  
"First, ow. Second, of course he didn't hit me! He cut me and Riley off in his car. Kind of hit my head."  
  
" Oh, are you okay? Do you need to go to the nurse?" Willow demanded.  
  
"No, I'm good. Full of... goodness here. " Buffy blinked again. "Just wish I wasn't seeing five of ya'."  
  
Willow sighed and shook her head. "Alright, but let me just walk you to class." She reasoned.  
  
"Okay." Buffy agreed as they walked along in the halls together. "Actually, I kind of wanted to ask you a favor."  
  
"Oh? What's that?" Willow asked, glancing at the fidgeting blonde.  
  
"Well my mom has been out a lot this week, and I have some free time.... do you think you can give me a lift back from the library after school? And ya know we can...hit the books." Buffy asked hopefully, giving her friend a smile.  
  
Willow shrugged.  
  
"Sure, sounds good. I have the day off too. Andrew canceled the math club meeting after school today." Willow explained.  
  
"Cool." Buffy agreed as she reached her classroom.  
  
~*~  
  
" I just can't believe it! I mean... he practically runs me and Riley over in his piece of junk car today, and then doesn't even bother to show up to class!" Buffy hissed to Willow once they were safely behind a row of books.  
  
" Well maybe something came up." Willow shrugged.  
  
Buffy snorted and rolled her eyes. "Yeah right." Buffy sighed, pulling a book out of the wooden shelf. "I bet he did it on purpose! H-he probably saw me and.... something went off in that weird head of his!" Buffy grumbled, throwing her hands in the air for emphasis.  
  
"But you were in Riley's car, and weren't even driving." Willow said. "There's no way he could of saw you... and I'm sure he didn't want to get you hurt." She reasoned.  
  
Another snort and eye roll.  
  
"Then why does he have to be an *extreme* pain in-" Buffy said but stopped when she saw her friend making hand movement over her throat. "What? He is!" Buffy stated. "I mean, I can't go anywhere without him being-"  
  
"Right behind you?" An accented voice came from behind her.  
  
Willow smacked her forehead repeatedly.  
  
Buffy's eyes widened and turned around sharply.  
  
"What are you-" She cut off when she saw him wearing glasses. But not like the ones he wore when he was 'geeky William'. They were smaller and clear, perched on his nose, and for some reason brought out his eyes.  
  
'Were they always that blue?' She had to question herself.  
  
And maybe it was the mild concusion talking, but he looked quite.... sexy? No, no, no. Decent? Yeah, that was the word.  
  
"What was that, luv?" He spoke, smacking her out of her stooper.  
  
She blinked and bit down on her lower lip nervously, in fear she had said that out loud.  
  
"Hmm?" She blinked. He raised his head heavenward and grumbled.  
  
"Forget it." Spike shook his head. "So what are you birds doing here anyway?"  
  
Buffy and Willow shared a look at eachother before answering.  
  
"Umm.... w-we came to study." Willow answered meekly, pointing out the fact that they were in the school library.  
  
Buffy smirked and crossed her arms over her chest cooly, leaning back on the bookshelf.  
  
"Ya know... I could ask you the same thing. Didn't know you stayed in school long enough to know where the library is."  
  
Spike glanced at her and raised a scar eyebrow, letting a coy smile cross his lips. He folded his arms on his chest and leaned back on the opposite shelf, mimicking her actions.  
  
"An' I didn't know you had enough brain cells to know what a library was." Spike smirked at himself.  
  
Buffy scowled and pushed herself away from the bookshelf.  
  
"How big of an ass can one person possibley be?" Buffy quipped.  
  
Spike shrugged.  
  
"A big one I s'pose." He glanced up and down at her.  
  
The fuming blonde took a step closer to him, a scowl plastered on her face.  
  
"Uh... Buffy? Maybe we should go." Willow piped up before the two blondes had a WWF smackdown right here and now.  
  
A minute of silence passed as the two blondes dueled with their eyes.  
  
"Fine. Let's go." Buffy shook her head, grabbed Willow's arm and ran out of the place.  
  
~*~  
  
"Maybe I should just take Riley up on his offer to beat Spike into a bloody pulp." Buffy grumbled as she turned on her back on her bed, looking up at her bedroom ceiling.  
  
"Yeah, I believe that feelings mutual around here." Cordelia said, straightening up on Buffy's chair, flipping through a magazine.  
  
"I mean.....just where does he get off-" Buffy began.  
  
"Okay! Can we please stop ranting on about 'The Mystery that is Spike' for like... two seconds, please?" Cordelia begged with an annoyed tone.  
  
Buffy turned back over to her friend and propped her head on her hands.  
  
"I do not rant!" Buffy defended. "Some grumbling, slight moaning and complaining, but I definetely do not rant!"  
  
"Yeah. Right. So what do you call two hours of non-stop, obsessive talk about freakboy?" Cordy rolled her eyes.  
  
"He just.... is so impossible!" Buffy crossed her arms over her chest in a sulking manner. "And believe me when I say that I *so* do not talk obsessively over freakboy."  
  
"Whatever." Cordelia said and paused for a minute before jumping out of her seat and flopping down next to Buffy on her bed. "So what's up with you and the Ri-man?" She whispered juicily.  
  
"Riley? And me?" A nod. "I don't know." Buffy flew herself back on her pillows. "Don't get me wrong, I like him.... its just.... theres a feeling I get when I'm around him. Sort of like a stomach thing."  
  
Cordelia raised one perfectly manicured eyebrow.  
  
"Ugh! Not like...that!" Buffy made a disgusted face. "Its sort of an.... uneasy feeling." She confessed.  
  
"Well did you eat something funny earlier?" Cordy joked and shoved her friend. "Oh come on, Buff. He's a hottie with a body!"  
  
'What body?' Her sarcastic mind spat out.  
  
" Plus, he's Captain of the football team! And he totally likes you! Just ask him out." The brunette gushed.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe." Buffy whispered. "I just don't know if I trust him."  
  
"Of course you don't trust him! He's a guy! You can't trust any guy! But Riley's safe. Like a blanket." Cordelia had to add, "A very hot blanket."  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes and giggled along.  
  
Suddenly, she heard the front bang. Buffy flew out of her bed, mumbling a slight 'be right back' to her friend.  
  
She flew down the stairs and ran to the wooden door.  
  
"Mom!" She exclaimed excitedly, throwing the door open. Her smile faded away and was replaced by a frown. "Oh, hi." She greeted the delivery guy.  
  
"Uh... are you Joyce Summers?" The man asked.  
  
" No, her daughter." Buffy said.  
  
" Could you sign for these, please, young lady?" The man asked with a fony smile. Buffy nodded and signed the clipboard that was shoved at her.  
  
The man bent down beside him and handed Buffy a rather large vase of flowers. Buffy balanced them in her arm as she closed the door.  
  
She walked over and placed them on the small table in the hallway.  
  
'Flowers? For my mom?'  
  
Buffy rummaged through the beautiful assortment of flowers, desperately searching for a card, but found none.  
  
'Huh, no card. Wonder who these are from?'  
  
"Buffy! You have to get up here and see what Gwen is wearing in this photo! Can you say out of season?!" Cordelia yelled from the top of her stairs.  
  
Buffy was silent for a minute, secretly pondering her mother's behavior and the strange things taking place all of a sudden.  
  
"Yeah. Coming." She mumbled staring at a particular red rose in the middle of the flowers.  
  
______________  
  
TBC.....  
  
A/N2: Okay, sorry for the wait. Been a little busy with school and such. Oh and I know this chapter was kind of boring but I have to add a little mystery and suspicion before they actually know and meet the other half, and the 'plan' starts. Which should be over the next 3 chapters, should be fun!  
  
Please Review!! 


	4. Crazy Like That

Crazy Like That  
  
A/N: Hey! Wow thanks for all the wonderful reviews! Keep 'em coming! And sorry for the lateness of this chapter but I had to edit and write this thing for my friend. But I'm baaack!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own. Just use for my own sick and twisted enjoyment lol.  
  
Rating: Pg 13, R later.  
  
Summary: Buffy Summers and Spike Giles have been enemies since Junior High. But entering their senior year at high school their parents start dating. They have to join forces to split them up. Quality time can kill and rivalry is the sweetest seduction. B/S  
  
__________________  
  
In the mind of Buffy, nothing bothered her more then secrets. Unless, of course, the secrets belonged to her. Then it was okay.  
  
But now- she was wigging.  
  
Getting up early, coming home late, mysterious books, anonymous flowers, all the work at the gallery.... it all led up one conclusion in Buffy's mind. Her mother had a secret, and she made sure she was going to find out what the hell it was.  
  
But one thing was for sure, all this stress was driving Buffy wildly crazy and madly into the Bizarre-O world. Not to mention what it could do to her skin! Buffy cringed.  
  
Buffy heard her front door open and close. She jumped off her bed and walked down the stairs quietly.  
  
"Oh, Buffy, I didn't know you were home." Her mother's cheery voice said with a warm smile.  
  
'Hmmm... excessive perkiness? Another thing to add to the list....'  
  
" Hey flower lady!" Buffy smiled. Joyce rose a skeptical brow. Buffy shrugged and tilted her head to where the vase of flowers sat on the desk.  
  
Buffy padded down the stairs in her bunny slippers and stood beside her mother.  
  
"So.... who are they from?" Buffy asked, studying her mother's face.  
  
"Oh...umm... well, there's no card." Joyce ruffeled through the assortment to prove it.  
  
"Yeah, I know. But no suggestions?" Buffy pressed.  
  
"Oh, uh, no. Probably just the gallery sending a little thank you gift." Joyce turned to her daughter. "For working so hard at the gallery."  
  
"Yeah... maybe." Buffy frowned. "But ....umm.... maybe their from dad?" Buffy's eyes rose to meet her mothers sad ones.  
  
"Oh, honey. I-I don't think so...." Joyce carefully placed a hand on her daughters shoulder. Buffy just shrugged it off.  
  
"Yeah, uh, I know. Stupid thought." She rambled. "Listen, I was going to hit the mall with Harm, Anya, and Will....." Buffy looked at the carpet.  
  
"Oh, uh, sure. Have fun." Her mother nodded. Buffy made her way to the stairs again when she heard her mother speak up. " Be home by eleven, okay?"  
  
"Sure." Buffy said and raced up the stairs. ~*~  
  
"I'm telling you Willow, something is definetely up!" Buffy said as she took a sip of her moca. This little trip had brightened her mood quite a bit.Her favorite pass times; shopping, gossiping, and drinking her moca with extra cream.  
  
"But she said she was working late at the gallery." The red head reasoned. They had finally managed to have a normal conversation without the talk of boys, fashion, or the latest edition of Cosmo since Harmony and Anya decided to stop into Victoria's Secret.  
  
Buffy and Willow politely declined the invitation to come with, and instead went to the cafe' shop located in the other half of the mall. Far, far away from their ears.  
  
" Yeah, thats what she said. She can be lying." Buffy took a bite out of her roll.  
  
" Why would she do that?"  
  
" Because she doesn't want me to know what she's really doing!"  
  
" You have no proof." Willow said.  
  
"What about the flowers?! A-and the book!" Buffy gasped. "She could be having an affair!"  
  
"Buffy, she's not married anymore."  
  
"Well....no. Not techniqually anyway. But she was! And thats almost as bad!" Buffy's frown deepened. "Besides, my parents are going to get back together. They just need some time apart is all."  
  
" For two years?"  
  
"I didn't say how long." Buffy said defensively. Willow shook her head.  
  
" Just let it go, Buff. You aren't going to catch her." She said.  
  
A lightbulb went off in Buffy's brain.  
  
" Wait!" Buffy slammed her cup down on the table and got an evil smile on her face.  
  
"Oh no. I know that look! Its the 'I'm about to do something extremely stupid or bad' look!" Willow's eyes widened as Buffy scooted her chair closer to her friends.  
  
" Wills.... am I your best friend?" Buffy batted her eyelashes innocently.  
  
"Depends on what you're going to ask me to do...." Willow trailed off nervously.  
  
"And as your best friend, you know I would do anything for you, right?" The blonde smiled sweetly.  
  
"Yeah....."  
  
"Just like you would do anything for me, right?"  
  
Willow slammed her head down on the table.  
  
"Oh here it comes!" She grumbled.  
  
" Listen! I have a plan!" Buffy yanked her friend's head up. " I need you to follow my mother!"  
  
Willow shot out of her seat. "What?! No, no, no! Why?!"  
  
" Oh come on! Its a perfect plan!" Buffy stood as well. "You can follow her tomorrow night! Just wait outside of the gallery for her. And when she comes out, you can see what she does!" Buffy pleaded.  
  
"You want me to spy on your mother?! No way! I am not doing that! This is crazy talk! Talk that is.... crazy!" Willow said, stomping her foot for good measure.  
  
"No! Not crazy talk! This is....so... un-crazy talk!" Buffy said, pondering in her head if that made any sense at all. "Please Wills! Please, please, please!" Buffy inched up closer to her friend, latching on to her arm.  
  
"No.... Buffy, I-I can't." Willow answered weakly.  
  
Buffy pouted, eyes widdening and chin quivering.  
  
"Ooh no! Not the puppy dog eyes! You know I can't say no to the puppy dog eyes!" Willow slumped and let out a steady sigh. "Fine, I'll do it."  
  
"Ah! Thanks Will!" The blonde jumped into her arms.  
  
"Uh...Buffy? Oxygen, becoming an issue." Willow gasped. Buffy disentangled herself from her friend.  
  
"Sorry. Did I ever tell you that you're my bestest friend ever?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah." Willow rolled her eyes. "But what am I supposed to do? Hang out in the shadows and dress like batman?"  
  
"Nah. Catwoman maybe, but batman? Definetely not." Buffy joked. Willow narrowed her eyes at her friend. "Kidding, just kidding." Buffy put her hands up in surrender. "Ooh! Idea! You can dress up in a trenchcoat and sunglasses! Very posh and 50's like."  
  
"Trenchcoat and sunglasses?! I think not." She crossed her arms over her chest in a sulking manner. "I'll think of something much, *much* more creative."  
  
~*~  
  
Willow tightened the belt on her trenchcoat tightly, pulling her thick black sunglasses over her eyes.  
  
Okay, she really did try and figure out something creative to wear... but, hey, what would you wear if you had to spy on your best friend's mother?  
  
She took two nervous side way glances around her. Tomorrow night came way to quickly for the fearing red head. Now, she stood in the shadows, creeping up against the brick wall. Her boots clunked loudly against the cement ground as she stalked around the corner.  
  
Peering her head out of the back alley to the gallery she squinted her eyes to try and see Joyce.  
  
No luck.  
  
She grumbled and decided to stand on something to get a better view. She looked around the dank alley and saw a green garbage bin as her only option.  
  
Mumbling something about stupid puppy dog eyes, she stalked over to the object and hoisted herself onto it.  
  
"Aha!" She whispered to herself as she saw the target to her operation exit the building.  
  
Yes, her and Buffy had mapped out an exact plan. They called it: 'Operation Know It All.'  
  
Willow pulled back her sleeve and glanced at her watch to get the exact time which her mother left, instructions from Buffy.  
  
Noticing that it was 7:00, Willow did start to wonder if Buffy had been right all along. She said Joyce hasn't gotten home until 10 or later. What was she doing with the estimated extra 3 hours?  
  
Her jaw feel open as she witnessed the scene before her. Joyce was walking into the parking lot with a red dress on.  
  
'The tour groups must of gotten an eye full...' She thought.  
  
Suddenly, a red car was infront of her, a man at the wheel. Willow narrowed her eyes to try and get a better look at the man, but she was too far away.  
  
Joyce wrapped her arms around the man in a passionate hug, followed by a slight kiss on the lips.  
  
' Buffy won't be happy about this...'  
  
Willow nearly choked at the sight, which caused her to loose her balance and fall right into the heap of garbage. She sucked in a deep breath.  
  
She grimaced at the raunchy smell around her. "Why must you torture me so?" She questioned, looking heavenward.  
  
Willow shook it off and stood in the bin. She hopped out of the smelly garbage and landed on the pavement once more.  
  
"Well look on the bright side, things can't get any worse." She had to tell herself.  
  
Just then, the red head heard a growling sound from behind her. Her eyes widened as she turned around slowly to come face to face with a very pissed looking rottwheiler.  
  
"Uhh.... n-nice puppy. Good dog. Stay." Willow said and backed away from it slowly. It let out another dangerous growl and Willow screamed, taking off in a run.  
  
To any other person, it would look like another peaceful evening in Sunnydale. But to anyone close by- it was quite comical to watch as a red- headed girl, dressed in a trenchcoat and sunglasses, ran down the street, a stray dog chasing her. And a few bystanders could of swore they heard the young girl shout: "I'm going to kill you Buffy!"  
  
" Back! Back you evil demon beast!" Willow stopped in time to chuck her boot at the dog. She missed.  
  
Willow raced down the alley at a quickening speed. She spotted a wire fence up ahead and sprinted to it as fast as she could. She reached it and jumped over, merely missing the dog's teeth. She turned around and watched the dog try and claw its way through the fence.  
  
She let out a contented smile.  
  
"Catwoman got nothing on this." She said as she took a step forward, making her way home. Unfortunately, she didn't see the root hanging out of the ground until she tripped and fell forward, landing into a pile of mud.  
  
"I give up. I just.... do." She moaned as she wiped the mud away from her eyes.  
  
~*~  
  
Buffy entered her house and slammed the door behind her.  
  
After her talk with Willow a few minutes ago, Buffy was not happy.  
  
Her friend had met her in the front of the school yard as planned, and sat her down to have a talk. Willow told her about her mother leaving the gallery at 7, the dress, and the man with the car. Buffy had broke out in tears when Willow got to the part about the kiss.  
  
In her state of crying and anger, Buffy had forgotten to ask why Willow smelt like garbage, was covered in mud, had one boot on, and had a banana peel in her hair. She made a note to mention it later.  
  
Buffy sauntered into the living room as she saw the lights on and heard the televsion blaring.  
  
She stood in the doorframe, crossing her arms over her chest. Her mother was on the phone in her pajama's. She must have changed before she got home, Buffy thought.  
  
" I know..... I was planning on telling her earlier but it just wasn't the right time...." Joyce sighed into the phone, apparently unaware of her daughters presence. "I will tell her. Tonight, promise. Okay, bye honey."  
  
The last word stung Buffy's ears.  
  
Joyce hung up the phone and gave a startled yelp when she saw her daughter standing in the doorway.  
  
"Buffy! Don't scare me like that." Joyce gaped with a hand to her heart. "I didn't hear you come in. Have fun at Willow's?"  
  
It was a lie Buffy had told her to get out of the house and meet Willow.  
  
"Tell me what?" Buffy asked, her tone was deadly still and her eyes were steel.  
  
"Oh.... uh, that? You heard?" Joyce worried.  
  
"Tell me what, mom?" Buffy asked, getting more angry by the second. She has just had it. All of the stuff that has been going on, the stress, the lies. Buffy wanted to know what was going on, and she wanted to know *now*.  
  
Joyce didn't answer, simply looked down in her lap sheepishly and began fiddling with her hands.  
  
Buffy walked into the room and stood right infront of her mother.  
  
"What has been going on?" She questioned. Joyce opened her mouth to speak, but Buffy cut her off. "And tell me the truth."  
  
Joyce was silent for a minute, pondering how to tell her daughter 'the news.'  
  
She sighed and reached for the remote, turning the television off and scooting over on the couch, beckoning Buffy to sit down next to her. Buffy did.  
  
"Buffy, there's something I've been meaning to tell you...." Joyce said as she turned slightly to see her daughter. Buffy nodded her on. "Well, I lied. I haven't really been working late at the gallery."  
  
Buffy froze. She knew the next few words were going to be bad. She got an achey feeling in her stomach as she waited for her mother to continue.  
  
"Buffy, I've met someone." Joyce looked straight into her eyes. "What I'm trying to say is..... I'm dating."  
  
Buffy's whole world sank at that exact minute.  
  
And somehow she knew that this wasn't the end. There was more..... much more.  
  
Oh hell.  
  
__________________  
  
TBC....  
  
A/N2: And so it begins...dun dun dun. (Cue scary music).  
  
Tune in next chapter when more of the truth is revealed! And Spike and Buffy get a crash course in reality.  
  
Please Review!! 


	5. Reality Bites

Reality Bites  
  
A/N: Ah, sorry for the long wait on this chapter. Thanks for all the reviews! *smiles* Keep them coming!  
  
Disclaimer: Now, ma'am, if you would please take a seat. We need to ask you a few questions. Where were you the evening of November 6, 2003? *glances around nervously* I...er, I was... at home. Interesting. Seems a Mr. Whedon says that you broke into his house, and were trying to steal his posessions like a mad-woman. *Stands up* I was not stealing anything! Spike's mine I tell you, mine! Mwhaha. Call her in, Johnny. Looks like we got another loony on our hands. *shakes head* Third time this week.  
  
Rating: Pg13 for now, R later.  
  
Summary: Buffy Summers and Spike Giles have been enemies since Junior High. But, entering their senior year in high school their parents start dating. They have to join forces to split them up. Quality time can kill and rivalry is the sweetest seduction. B/S  
  
__________________  
  
Some say it was hiding, others might think of it as a form of coping. But over the next few weeks, Buffy just made it a habit to be elsewhere when Rupert picked her mother up for a date.  
  
When Joyce finally told Hank about her new relationship, Buffy was in a state of shock to hear her dad congratulating her mother. Buffy pinched herself repeatedly that night to make sure she wasn't stuck in some crazy nightmare.  
  
But it was all real. Very real, much to Buffy's dismay. Making her come to the conclusion- reality bites.  
  
She would admit, however, she was kind of curious as to meet this 'Rupert' and his son 'William'. Especially after her conversation with Anya and Cordelia the night before.  
  
"Oh come on, what if he's a major hottie?" Cordy had asked.  
  
"Yes, major possibilities there." Anya smiled and nudged Buffy.  
  
"Who? William?" She snorted. "I think not. He's probably one of those geeky, bookworm types."  
  
"Maybe you could show him a few things." Cordelia laughed.  
  
"Cause there's just some things you need to experience," Anya leaned in and whispered, "hands on."  
  
"Eww! Guys! He's my mother's, boyfriend's son! We're practically related!" She cringed.  
  
So that had sparked her interest. And they might have been right. Maybe this William was okay, and she was just imagining the worst. But somewhere in the back of her mind was the fear that she wasn't over- reacting.  
  
Now, as Joyce and her sat in the car, Buffy was getting increasingly more panicked. She knew it would happen eventually. Just not this soon. All she wanted to do was crawl back under her covers, snuggle with Mr. Gordo, and keep telling herself everything would be okay. But now- it was time.  
  
Time to meet her mother's boyfriend, and as a 'double treat', as her mom had called it, she would also be meeting his son tonight as well.  
  
They were all going to some fancy restaurant on the upperside of town. Seems Rupert had recommanded it as a great place to get to know the other half.  
  
Buffy sighed and smacked her head against the window. All of this thinking and stress were taking a toll on her. She watched as water droplets slowly traced down the side of her glass and then blow off into the wind. She couldn't help but think this might have been an omen.  
  
The Powers That Be were trying to warn her something bad was coming by letting it rain. After all, it hardly rained in Sunnydale. And when it did....  
  
She shook her head and cleared her thoughts as the car suddenly came to a halt. Buffy glanced at her mother un-buckling her seatbelt.  
  
"Well, this is it." Joyce sighed and turned to her daughter. "Now, I want you to be on your best behavior tonight, Buffy." She reminded.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Cross my heart." Buffy confirmed the action by drawing an x over her chest.  
  
Joyce smiled and got out of the car. Buffy soon followed.  
  
As they reached the entrance to the diner, Joyce froze with her hand on the door handle.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"As I'll ever be." Buffy smiled shakily as her mother went in. Buffy tilted her head upward as water hit her nose. "Lord, help me." She gave a final prayer as she took in a breath and entered.  
  
~*~  
  
Spike smacked his head on the window, letting his gaze follow a path that the rain was heading. A soft smile graced his lips at the thought of the showers in England. His mum had loved the rain, but it seemed to never do so much here.  
  
He quickly frowned as he remembered where his dear ol' da was taking him. To meet the precious Joyce, his new girlfriend. Oh, and lets not forget her lovely daughter Elizabeth. He could just picture a full size barbie doll in a sunflower dress.  
  
It seemed Spike was in a state of shock, anger, and denial a few weeks back when the news had finally come out. And now...... well it was still a state of shock, anger, and denial.  
  
Spike looked down at his lap and grimaced. His father had actually forbade him to wear his traditional black form, and instead, a light blue sweater and jeans.  
  
He groaned. This could be hell. It had to be hell. Why else would the world punish him like this?  
  
The bleached blonde was shook out of his thoughts when the car stopped, and his da' cut the engine.  
  
"Now, William-"  
  
"Spike." The teen quickly interrupted.  
  
"Right. Spike." His father groaned. Of all the absurd names in the world, he swore his son got the first pick of the bunch. "Do I need to remind you to be-"  
  
"On my best behavior." Spike repeated. "Bloody hell, I got it the first fifty times you said it.. 'M not tha' daft, da'." He grumbled.  
  
"Right. Just nervous, I s'pose. Well, better get in there."  
  
They exited the car together and walked to the entrance. Rupert turned back to his son.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
Spike gave a weary nod. Once his father was securely out of sight, he took a deep breath.  
  
Now, he was never one much for praying but.... if there ever was a time when he needed strength, it was now.  
  
He gulped and walked in.  
  
~*~  
  
"People are staring!" Buffy took her seat and pulled on her shirt.  
  
She looked down and cringed. Her mother made her wear a dull white shirt,with a blue sweater on her shoulders, topped off with a light blue ruffle skirt. It looked like Buffy was dressed up for a fricken tennis game. Hideous was not even the word.  
  
"No they are not. You look beautiful." Joyce sat down opposite on Buffy. "Now stop fidgeting." She scolded.  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes and stole a glance at the entrance door. It would be so easy to just get up and make a run for it-  
  
Her thoughts came to an immediate stop as she saw a very familiar blonde walk in. Granted, not as leather bound as usual..... infact, he actually looked decent. Normal. Buffy mentally kicked herself for not bringing a camera along. The girls would have a field day if they saw the Big Bad like this.  
  
Buffy quickly snatched a menu from her mother's hand and buried her face in it. She *so* didn't want to be in the same restaurant as loser boy. What if he saw her? Definite black mail and social problems there. Hell, she had a reputation to protect.  
  
No possible way could he see her! They might start a war infront of everyone. Buffy tried to breathe calmly, she just needed to pass this night...  
  
" Hello, I am Mr. Franco, I will be your waitor tonight. May I take your orders, ladies?" The waitor asked as he addressed the two women at the table.  
  
"Oh, uh, I can't decide...." Buffy mumbled as she pretended to read the menu.  
  
The waitor groaned and rolled his eyes as he stared down at the flushed blonde. He reached down and turned her menu right side up.  
  
'Americans....' He thought dryly.  
  
"That might help, madame'." He spoke in a thick accent.  
  
"Oh, umm....thanks." Buffy ducked her head more in her hands.  
  
'Could anything else go wrong?' She thought.  
  
" Actually, we're waiting for two more people. "Joyce looked back. "Oh! There they are! Rupert! Over here!" She flagged the man down.  
  
'Thought too soon....' Buffy added.  
  
Joyce got out of her seat and hugged her boyfriend warmly, accepting the red rose he handed her.  
  
"Hello." She smiled as she noticed the person behind them. "And you must be William. I'm Joyce, it's wonderful to finally meet you." Joyce gave the shy teen a handshake as she turned her head around.  
  
She cleared her throat. *Ahem*. Buffy still hid her face in the menu.  
  
"And this is my daughter, Elizabeth." Joyce said as she grabbed the menu out of her daughter's hands and exposed her face to the two gentlemen.  
  
Buffy's eyes widened comically.  
  
Spike choked and jumped back.  
  
"Excuse me, you must have the wrong table...." Buffy trailed off, looking for a logical explanation. This couldn't be them! The thought quickly vanished from her mind as she stared down at the flower in hre mother's hand.  
  
Her gaze quickly went to the older man, then Spike's, then back at the flower.  
  
And, suddenly, a moment of pure clarity. Understanding came to Buffy like a slap in the face.  
  
Rupert Giles, R.G. The initials in the book were his. Giles- William Giles! Spike's real name. She knew she heard that name before! And the bouquet of flowers, they were from him. Her mother had told her he worked in the museum, and she quickly remembered William saying that the first day he got transferred here.  
  
Spike, seemingly lost for a few moments, must have picked up on the situation too, because they had the exact same look on their faces.  
  
-"No way in- "-  
  
-"Fuck n-"-  
  
They screamed at the same time.  
  
Buffy jumped up from her seat.  
  
"Mom! Th-this isn't.... this can't be.....no!" The blonde fumed.  
  
Spike came up behind his father.  
  
"Da! No!" The peroxide shouted.  
  
"Madame', sir.... please control your tempers-" Mr. Franco tried eagerly to calm the two down.  
  
"Buffy? What's going on?" Joyce asked her daughter.  
  
"Mom! You have got to be kidding me! Please let this be a joke!" Buffy pointed a finger at Spike. " Please tell me you are not dating freak boy's father!"  
  
"Ey! Watch it bint!" Spike turned to his father sharply. "Please tell me you are not shagging this bird!"  
  
"Please! If you could all just keep your voices down...." Franco tried again.  
  
" Buffy!"  
  
"Willaim!"  
  
"This isn't happening, this isn't happening!" Buffy gripped her napkin in her hand. "Mom, this is Spike!" Buffy spat the last word like a bad taste in her mouth.  
  
How could she possibley summarize four years of hate, torture, and humiliation both teens had for one another right now?  
  
A look of understanding formed on Joyce's face, her mouth coming into a perfect 'O' shape.She patted Rupert on the shoulder.  
  
"Joyce? What is going on?" He asked her.  
  
Joyce sighed. "We'll talk later."  
  
"I can not believe!.....Out of all the people...Ugh!" Buffy stomped on the ground with her heel.  
  
"Da, you can't be serious!" Spike shook his head.  
  
"Please! People! Just stay calm." Mr. Franco clapped his hands together. "You are causing a disturbance for all of the other customers-"  
  
"Sod the bloody costumers." Spike grumbled.  
  
"Now, let's just sit down and have dinner. We can discuss this rashonally." Joyce opted.  
  
Buffy glared at Spike as she took her seat. Joyce and Giles nodded and sat down steadily.  
  
'There was no way they are going to continue dating now...' Buffy had to think.  
  
"Now, I realize that you two know each other...." Joyce said, starting up the conversation.  
  
"Somethin' like that, yeah." Spike quipped looking at Buffy.  
  
"Right." She took a breath. "Obviously, this comes as a surprise to all of us." She recieved a hand squeeze from Rupert. "I know you have had a rocky past between the two of you, but maybe, its time to put that behind us. A fresh start?" She questioned.  
  
Buffy had to be hearing wrong. A fresh start?! They hated each other with a fiery passion. Despised each other from the playground to the man eating halls that was now high school. Her mother couldn't still be thinking of seeing this man....  
  
Buffy got out of her seat. She didn't, couldn't say anything as she ran through the doors of the restaurant and into the pouring rain and darkness.  
  
"I should go and see if she's alright-" Joyce was interrupted as Spike got out of his seat and walked away.  
  
"William!" Rupert called after his son.  
  
In mere response, Spike gave him the finger before disappearing into the night.  
  
Both adults sighed.  
  
"Well, that went well."  
  
~*~  
  
Spike had to be out of his mind. But, nonetheless, he ran and tried to find her through the rain. Her mother's car had still been in the parking lot, so he thought she couldn't of gone far. Boy, was he wrong.  
  
Now, he jogged up the walk way on Revello Drive and stopped on her front porch. He raised his fist, and was going to knock, when he stopped mid-air, noticing the door was open a crack. Hoping it was just Buffy, he pushed open the door and looked into the dim lit hallway.  
  
"Buffy?" He whispered, glancing in the living room. No one.  
  
He sighed and heard something being thrown upstairs. Quickly, he sauntered to the stairs and walked up them. Reaching the room with a light on, and where the noises were coming from, he pushed the door open and saw-  
  
"AHH!!" Buffy screamed, quickly bringing her hands up to cover her lace bra. "Get out!" She screamed, mortified.  
  
Spike seemed to snap out of it and shut the door instantly. It took a minute for his breathing to calm a bit, then leaving room for embarrassment.  
  
'Bloody hell! Oh God, oh God....' His mind raced. He just walked in on Buffy changing.  
  
He didn't see much, but got a quick glimpse of her chest.  
  
'Could it get any worse?!'  
  
Buffy pushed open her door and crossed her arms over her chest. She quickly threw on an over sized cotton t-shirt and shorts, her hair still slightly damp from the storm outside.  
  
"You have two seconds to explain what you're doing here before I kick your ass! Go!" Buffy demanded, her green eyes narrowing into slits.  
  
"Huh? Oh right. Uh..." Spike bid his mind to work. "We need to talk." He mentally sighed.  
  
"Which we are doing. Great observation Captain Obvious." Buffy smirked. "Thanks for stopping by, you'll see yourself out."  
  
She shut the door in his face.  
  
Spike groaned, and flung the bedroom door open again. He stalked in her room to where she was sitting on her bed.  
  
"What part of get out don't you understand?!"  
  
"The part where I get out." Spike pulled the pillow off her face. "I said, we need to talk."  
  
Buffy growled.  
  
"I don't want to talk to you! I just want to go to bed and forget this night ever happened!" She snapped back, grabbing her pillow away from him.  
  
" Too bloody bad. We're talking." Yet, again, he snatched the pillow.  
  
Buffy sighed annoyingly, and sat up.  
  
"Fine. Make it quick."  
  
"First- how did you get home? I tried-"  
  
"Caught the bus at the last minute. How did you get here?" She scowled, and added, "Not that I want or invited you...."  
  
"Took Rupe's car. Thought he could catch a ride with Joyce." He smirked.  
  
"And lucky for me, you came here."  
  
" Look, I don't like this any more then you bloody do!" Spike snapped.  
  
"I highly doubt that." She rolled her eyes.  
  
"Trust me, I don't want to spend more time with you then I already have to. But it seems the world's playing a cosmic joke on me by having our path's cross again. Yet, another reason to my theory 'The world's out to screw me'."  
  
"Fascinating as this conversation is.... are you going to be making a point anytime soon?" Buffy asked sarcastically.  
  
"I think...." Spike started and sighed. "I think we may be.... able to help each other." Spike's eyes landed on hers.  
  
" How?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Our parents clearly don't belong together, and as we can't stand to be in a two foot range of each other.... I think we can pull it off."  
  
"What are you talking about?" She asked, her brows rising.  
  
" I have a plan."  
  
_____________  
  
TBC......  
  
A/N2: Again, sorry for the wait of this chapter! I have some time off now, so I should be updating more regularly. Next chapter should be up soon!  
  
Please Review!! 


	6. A Deal With The Devil

A Deal With The Devil  
  
A/N: Hey! So sorry for the long wait, real life has been kicking my ass. But my deepest apologies to my wonderful reviewers for keeping you on edge this whole time! Feel free to take away my Spikebot for bad behavior....well, let's not be *that* crazy people.  
  
Disclaimer: Honestly, I don't know how many threatening letters I can write, how many times I can break into his house, or how many anonomous phone calls I can make until something just has to break. *slams fists on table* Why won't you break, Whedon?! Just give in, I'm going to get Spike eventually. *sigh* Until now... I own nothing.  
  
Rating: Pg-13/ R  
  
Summary: Buffy Summers and Spike Giles have been enemies since Junior High. But entering their senior year in high school, their parents start dating. They have to join forces to split them up. Quality time can kill and rivalry is the sweetest seduction. B/S  
  
____________________  
  
" Are you out of your mind?!" Came Buffy's screeching yell as soon as the platinum blonde finished talking.  
  
" It could work."  
  
Buffy snorted and stood up off of her bed. "Fat chance." She started pacing back and forth infront of him. "Let me get this straight- what you propose is that we," she interjected a finger point between the two, "as in us, break up our parents little love fest?!" She asked incredulously.  
  
" Well, basically, yeah." He shrugged. She gave him a pointed, outrageous look.  
  
"How much bleach did you use on your thick head? Cause seems to me you're loosing a few brain cells by the minute." Buffy crossed her arms over her t- shirt clad chest.  
  
Spike stood up and grabbed her by her forearms. He watched her shiver for a moment from the contact of his ice cold hands on her hot flesh. He let a tight smirk cross his features before she pushed him off.  
  
"Get out!"  
  
Spike quickly rose to his feet, hands up in surrender.  
  
"Listen, I'm not saying the idea of working alongside you is appealing, but the sooner we get the parentals apart- the sooner we never have to speak to each other again. Nonetheless, forget this nightmare ever happened." He said.  
  
" It will *never* work! And, as much as I hate having to see you on occasions, I'm not sure they're going to fall for some teenage pranks." She walked over to her vanity and picked up her brush, running it through her soaked locks.  
  
Spike watched intently as she lifted the comb, as a result the end of her shirt lifting respectively to reveal a tanned stomach. He shut his eyes and shook it off quickly.  
  
"Name one thing wrong with my plan." Spike defied.  
  
She spun around to him. "Well, for one, it is *your* plan. Ergo, it's bound to end up badly." She sauntered back over to him and continued, "Besides, do you know how much trouble I'd get in if I got caught meddling in my mom's personal life?"  
  
"So, we won't get caught." He brushed the subject off with a wave of his hand. "And getting caught by mommy-dearest should be the least of your worries now." He challenged, and saw her brow raise in interest. "Well, what if Ol' Rupes and Joyce decide to get hitched?" He brought an arm over her shoulder, seeing her panicked expression. "Just think, me and you'll be related. Holidays, reunions, birthdays...and the possibility of moving in together...."  
  
Buffy's voice hitched and her eyes got wide.  
  
'No. That could never-EVER- happen. Me, being related to Spike?' She raised her head to the ceiling. 'Cruel fate. Why must you torture me so?...'  
  
Buffy flinched and backed away from him, head shaking insesintly, ushering a single, "No."  
  
" Do we have a deal then, luv?" He asked.  
  
"I.....I don't.... I need-" Her head was spinning.  
  
Spike, satisfied, shrugged his duster back on and made for the door. A hand resting on the knob, he turned his head back to her.  
  
"Think it over, pet. " And with that, he slammed the door behind him.  
  
Buffy's mind was a whirl. The thought of being related to such a person was disorienting, but the things he said made sense. All too much sense..... it made her sick.  
  
Flinging herself back on her bed, she grumbled. 'This can not be happening.' She closed her eyes tightly, wishing this whole day was just a horrible dream she would wake up from, and everything would be the same again.  
  
She hit her pillow with a balled fist. 'Too long of a night', she decided.  
  
And with a growl, she resumed a single thought:  
  
'I'm screwed.'  
  
~*~  
  
"Buffy! Are you home?" Joyce yelled, slamming the front door shut. Buffy made her way down the stairs as her mother was slipping off her jacket. "Oh, there you are." Joyce rested a hand on her heart, letting out a sigh of relief. "You left in such a rush, I was worried."  
  
Buffy crossed her arms over her chest defiantly.  
  
"Buffy, listen, honey. I had no idea Rupert's son was the infamous 'Spike'. But... well, I think he's a nice boy. And his father is a wonderful man."  
  
"Nice boy?! Mom! He's the spawn of satin!" Buffy flung her arms out in exasperation. "Are you trying to ruin my life?"  
  
"Buffy, calm down." Joyce hissed. "Its been a long night, you must be tired, you should head to bed."  
  
" Sleeping won't solve anything." The blonde grumbled.  
  
"I don't really think there is anything to solve here. " Buffy's jaw dropped comically before Joyce said, "I know you and William haven't gotten along in the past...but...well, maybe that can all change now. Who knows? You two might end up being friends."  
  
Buffy let out a bitter cackle. "When hell freezes over," She replied.  
  
" You can at least try, please?" Joyce laid a hand on her daughter's shoulder and gave her best puppy dog look. "For me? At least try and be decent to one another?" She pleaded.  
  
Buffy's resolve face crumbled.  
  
Damn.  
  
She sighed, "Fine, I'll try." Her mother beamed and made her way past Buffy on the stairs. As she reached the top, Buffy called back, "But I'm not making any promises!"  
  
Her mother nodded brightly as she turned down the hall and made for her room.  
  
"What more could I ask for?" She mumbled to herself with a coy smile.  
  
Somehow, she just knew Buffy and Spike would be close.  
  
~*~  
  
"No way!" The brunette shreeked, clasping a perfectly manicured hand over her mouth to muffle her giggles. "Oh, that is classic!" Cordelia laughed.  
  
"You and bleach boy's parents dating?! Someone up there must really hate you." Anya mumbled, primping her hair in her mirror.  
  
"Tell me about it." Buffy grumbled.  
  
"I mean, you like, hate each other." Harmony added, snapping her bubble gum.  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes, "Thanks for the insight, Harm." Buffy threw down her magazine angrily. "Ugh! I can't even believe I told you guys! I'll never live this down." She buried her face in her hands.  
  
"Now, now, Buff. It's okay. We all have freaks in our families. I mean, take a look at Anya's aunt, Halfrek. Her whole family looks like demons." Cordy cocked her head to the side, and Anya shrugged.  
  
"Yeah I mean, its not like you're related." Anya said, when she saw the blonde relax she added, "yet."  
  
Buffy's mind wandered to her and Spike's conversation the other night.  
  
"That can not happen." She said, her voice dangerously low.  
  
" Well, if your parents really do have a....thing for each other.... who knows? They might run off to Vegas one night without you knowing." Cordelia winked at the other two girls to follow her lead.  
  
"Oh, right. I mean... you wouldn't know for days, maybe weeks." Harmony said.  
  
"What? N-no..." Buffy stuttered, her eyes growing wide.  
  
" Hell, they could already be married, and are just waiting to drop the bomb at the 'right moment'. " Anya air quoted the last two words.  
  
Buffy choked.  
  
"No, they couldn't.... they wouldn't have," Her voice rose as she searched the other girls' expressions, "would they?" She asked weakly.  
  
"Ya never know. Maybe they have been having an affair for a while now.... they might even have kids in some foreign state." Cordelia continued.  
  
" We're just saying, if you get a letter from little Sally and David from Kalamazoo, be warned." Anya called out.  
  
Harmony covered her hands over her mouth to stop herself from laughing.  
  
Buffy's eyes narrowed as the girl's erupted into hysterics.  
  
"Ha ha, very funny." She threw a pillow at her friends.  
  
But she couldn't hide the slight fear in her eyes.  
  
'Stupid Spike and his stupid thoughts. Got me all worried.'  
  
~*~  
  
Buffy sat silently on her living room couch, staring blankly at the television, her mind elsewhere. She didn't hear her mother walk in.  
  
"Now where did I put my- oh! There it is! I must be loosing my mind." Joyce chuckled, slinging her purse on her shoulder. She turned around, fixing her earring in her ear. She seemed to notice her daughter in the room for the first time. "Oh, Buffy, didn't see you there."  
  
She got a snort and nod in response.  
  
Joyce bit her lip.  
  
"What are you doing, hun?" Her mother asked, glancing sideways at her frozen daughter.  
  
Buffy shrugged.  
  
"T.v. " She said, emotionless. Joyce cast a look at the television.  
  
"Um.... color me confused, but it might help if you actually turned it on." Her mother chuckled, reaching for her daughter's forehead. "Are you sick?"  
  
Buffy jerked away from her mother's touch, and blinked. "No, I'm fine." She looked up for the first time. "Oh, hey mom. All ready for your date?" Her mother raised a brow. "Pretend I care."  
  
Joyce tried hard to figure out what must go on in her daughter's mind. She shook her head.  
  
'Teenagers.'  
  
" Yes, I am. Do I look okay?" Her mother spun around elegantly, letting Buffy take in her cream colored dress.  
  
"Beautiful." She put on a motherly tone, "They grow up so fast."  
  
Joyce shook her head and chuckled slightly. Just then, the doorbell rang.  
  
"Ooh! That must be Rupert! Are you sure I look okay?" She worried her lip between her teeth.  
  
"Yes, yes." She ushered her mother to the door. "Drop him dead, sexy." She added with a wink as her mother exited the door.  
  
"Night Buffy." Her mother said.  
  
" Night! Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Her mother looked at her skeptically. "Scratch that, have a nice evening!" She slammed the door shut.  
  
Buffy walked down her empty hallway and a frame of her mom, dad, and her at the beach caught her eye. She smiled at the warm memory, then glanced at the door and frowned.  
  
Whatever possessed her to do it, she didn't know. But somehow, her arm managed to reach for the phone and with shaky hands, dial the right number.  
  
Taking a sigh, her mind screamed it was 'bad and wrong', but she just ignored that little voice. She closed her eyes briefly as someone answered on the other end.  
  
Just the person she was looking for, or not looking for, but needed.  
  
"Spike?" Buffy looked up and breathed deeply. "It's Buffy."  
  
A pause.  
  
And for the second time that evening, she wondered strongly what the hell she was doing.  
  
"You got a deal."  
  
___________________  
  
TBC......  
  
Please Review! 


End file.
